


Elválás

by Betty1993



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty1993/pseuds/Betty1993
Summary: Egy sorozatzáró utáni "sorozatzáró" saját epizód.





	1. 1. rész

Húsz évvel a mai nap előtt kaparintotta meg az FBI Patrick Jane zseniális elméjét. Az idő teltével a texasi kirendeltség Jane játszóterévé vált. Még asztalt is kapott, ám tőle elvárható módon egyszer sem használta. Ma pedig utoljára lép be második otthonába, ahol oly sok eszement ötletet kivitelezett. Az arcfelismerő golyóálló üvegajtós bejáratot megszámolni sem lehet hányszor vágta át, míg belépve a folyosón található ellenőrző kaput mérhetetlen alkalommal táncoltatta, munkát adva ezzel az őröknek, míg ő egy hatalmas mosollyal és furfangos trükkjeivel olyan eszközöket csempészett be a szövetségiekhez, mi miatt számtalan kellemetlen beszélgetésbe keveredett. Nosztalgikus hangulatában még egyszer hülyét csinált a biztonsági rendszerből rávilágítva a rendszer hibáira.

– Üdvözlöm Greg.

– Jane, ugye ma nem tett semmit a farzsebébe.

– Abba mi lenne a poén – mosolyog, miután átlép a kapun, ami megint beriaszt.

– Esküszöm nincs nálam semmi. De talán megnézhetné a saját farzsebét. – Greg jobb kezével félve hátranyúl. Egy diktafon lapult ott, mi mozgásra bekapcsolt és lejátszotta a rávett ellenőrző sípolását. De amit eközben nem vett észre, hogy az fémdetektort és kamerát kiiktatva Jane pisztolyt csempészett be magával. Egy általa átalakított revolvert miben golyó helyett konfettit kirobbantó saját gyártású durrancsok voltak.

– Jane, mégis hogyan, mikor ki sem léptem eddig a percig a pultból...

– Talán jobban is figyelhetne, mert a kamerák úgy látom nem világítanak.

– Mégis mi a fene...

– Itt a vége – szakítja Jane félbe, miközben előhúzza a fegyvert

– Jane! Te meg mit művelsz! – döbbenettel kérdezi Lisbon.

Csak ezt – meghúzza az őrre szegezett revolver ravaszát. Hatalmas durranás után minden csupa konfetti zuhataggá vált. A lövésre az összes őr odasereglett.

– Csak illusztráltam, milyen gyatra az ellenőrzés, csak mondom.

– Jane!!! Mégis mikor ment el teljesen az eszed. A szolgálati fegyveremből játékszert készítettél. És mégis hogy került hozzád, pár perce még itt volt a... – Lisbon elkezd a zakója alatt kutatni, mire a revolver ott van ahol annak lennie kell. Sőt még a töltények is benne vannak. – De hisz ide se jöttél...

– Részletkérdés – bagatellizálja a dolgot –, de az arckifejezéseitekért már megérte – mutat Gregre és Lisonra.

– Aúú! Ez miért kaptam – kérdezi Jane a Lisbontól kapott karcsípésre.

– Tudod te jól, nem lehet az utolsó napunk nem „Jane-es"?

– Abban meg mi lenne a poén...

A lift szürke falait bámulva Jane csak annyit mond:

– Az utolsó út felfelé! Hogy már mióta vártam ezt. Tudod mit? Adjunk egy utolsó kis műsort nekik, úgysem látnak semmi érdekeset – néz a jobb felső sarokban lévő kamerába.

Lisbon felé közeledve nadrágján az övét kikapcsolta.

– Te meg mit csinálsz? – meghökkenve kérdezi Lisbon.

– Szerinted minek látszik...

Még közelebb már ajka Lisbonéval találkozott és közben ledobta róla a zakóját, majd azzal a mozdulattal ingének gombait is elkezdte kiszabadítani.

– Héhéhé... Te meg ki vagy és mit csináltál a férjemmel? – löki el magától Patrick-et, majd zavarában elkezd a hajával babrálni bal kezével és pillanatnyi pillantást vet a kamerára.

– Elrontod ennek a napnak az örömét így – csügged Jane.

– Tudod mit? – hajol a füléhez. – A hajón folytatjuk, de ez itt ma még a munkahelyünk – suttogja Lisbon, mire Jane helyeslő fejbiccentéssel és széles molyossal válaszol vissza. Mikor a lift ajtaja kinyílt még egy gyors csókot lopott Jane Lisbontól és a kamera felé fordulva a következőket mondta:

– Csak ennyi fért bele a kalandba. – Éles balkanyart véve Dennis Abbott igazgató irodája felé vették az irányt. Mikor odaértek Cho éppen Abbottal rázott kezet.

– Főnök, az utolsó ügyet is megoldottam! – mondja Jane viccesen, miközben az iroda közepén lévő asztalra leteszi saját és Lisbon belépő kártyáját.

– Mint mindig. Akkor mehetünk? – kérdezi Cho.

– Igen is, új főnök! – válaszolja Jane.

Az iroda dolgozói már várják őket a tárgyalóban, ahol a búcsúztató partit tarják Kimball Chonak, aki a texasi iroda igazgatójaként folytatja tovább a munkát, míg Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon és Whayne Rigsby befejezik karrierjüket.

– Hát itt vagytok! – üdvözli őket Rigsby.

– Jane? – szólal meg Abbott.

– Hmmm? Ja vagy úgy, vegyem át a szót. – Jane feláll egy székre és egy rövid búcsú beszédet tart.

– 20 év. Még kimondani is sok, mikor 5 évre szólt az egyezség. – Kuncogás és halk nevetés töri meg szónoklatát. – És még több, ha azt nézzük, már évek óta tervezem azt az utat, amire holnap indulunk Teresaval. – Erre a kijelentésre Lisbon meglöki őt. – Mi van? Nem igaz?

– De igen. – helyeselnek egyként a többiek, mire Teresa csak mosolyog, majd folytatja Jane.

– Hosszú idő, sok barátság köttetett, egy-kettő akaratom ellenére – néz Abbottra Jane, aki ért a célzást és a fejével billent kettőt, mivel ő is beismeri a kezdeti nehézségek ellenére igazi barátok már. – Mondhatni az FBI az új CBI, már ha a dolgozókat nézzük – veti pillantását Chora és Rigsby-re. – De nem csak barátokká váltunk hanem családtagokká is – mosolyog Teresára. – És mi egy nagy népes családdá váltunk. Mi elmegyünk, de a bajok maradnak. És ha már baj, gratulálok Chonak, az igazgatói kinevezéséhez. – Lisbon újra meglöki Jane-t.

– Köszönöm, de talán te okoztál a legtöbb fejtörést az irodának, szóval a baj veled együtt távozik – feleli Cho meglepően felszabadultan és mosolyogva.

– Tényleg! Emlékeztek Jane eszement tervére? – kérdezi Rigsby.

– Melyikre is? – egybehangzóan válaszol vissza Lisbon és Grace Van Pelt.

– Tudjátok, amikor ők ketten... – Lisbon félbeszakítja Rigsby-t.

– Vagy arra. Amire majdnem a házasságunk ment – feleli.

– Én ezt azért nem mondanám – vágja rá Jane.

– Én nem így emlékszem rá – sandán tekint Jane-re.

Visszaemlékezés a 10 évvel ezelőtti Dunken ügyre

– Megyek már! – Anne elharapja a spagetti végét és a bejárati ajtó felé vesz az irányt. – Jól van! Itt vagyok már! – mikor kinyitja az ajtót egy szikét szúrnak a nyakába, mitől másodpercek alatt összeesik. Próbál segítséget kérni telefonján, de még azelőtt elájul, mielőtt beleszólhatott volna.

– 911. Miben segíthetek? Hallo? Ott van?

Anne csak ott feküdt saját vérében, miközben a távolból hallani lehetett a közeledő mentőautó egyre hangosabb szirénázását.

\- Lefekvés!

\- Csak még egy kicsit - hallatszik két fiú kérlelő hangja.

\- Brandon, Davon, ágyba! - kimérten parancsol rájuk Teresa.

\- Hallottátok anyátokat! - szól ki a konyhából Jane, mire a gyerekek átsuhannak a nappalin keresztül majd felbukva a két lépcsőben, mi elválasztja a két helyiséget, felborítva egy kis asztalt, amin a pár órája vízbe tett pompás orchidea, rózsa és liliom virágcsokor telítette be édeskés illattal a teret és díszítette a helyet. Apjukhoz szaladva ráncigálni kezdik Patrick Jane nadrágját.

\- Az évfordulós virágaim... - szalad azonnal a nagy csattanásra és csörömpölésre Teresa.

\- Nyugalom Teresa, holnap kapsz egy nagyobbat - fordul meg Patrick, mire az éppen kezében lévő tányér beleakad a csapba és az is darabokban végzi másodpercek alatt.

\- Jane! Az a családi örökség része volt - szomorkodik.

\- Majd megragasztom, mint ahogy te a csészémet - veszi poénosra Jane, mire megolvad Teresa szíve és közelebb lépve átkulcsolja kezét Patrik nyakán miközben megcsókolja őt.

\- Fúj, már megint összeragadtak - egybehangzóan teszik hozzá az ikerfiúk.

\- Apu, csak még egyet mutass! - kérlelik ők ezzel megszakítva szüleik meghitt pillanatát.

\- Patrick... - jegyzi meg Teresa, miből tudja már Jane, hogy nem igazán örül annak amire a gyerekeket tanítja, vagyis az, hogy a háta mögött mutatja meg trükkjeit.

\- Csak egyet apu.

Jane ránéz szerelmes szemmel az őt ölelő feleségére.

\- Na jó, de csak egyet - egyezik bele Teresa.

\- Ez az! - ugrándoznak az ikrek. Patrick elővesz egy érmét.

\- Na hol az érme? - kérdezi.

\- A kezedben - válaszolják.

\- Tényleg? - Jane a fiúk zsebére mutat. Mindkettőnek egy-egy érme lapít a zsebében.

\- Wow! Hogy csinálod?

\- Az már legyen a holnapi titkunk - súgja a fülükbe, majd rájuk kacsint és ad nekik egy-egy puszit a homlokukra. - Most pedig indulás az ágyba.

\- Én addig Catelynt megfürdetem - mondja Theresa. - Szeretlek! - ad még egy csókot Jane-nek.

\- Én is!

Egy órával később Lisbon és Jane a nappali közepén található barna bőr kanapén ülve egymás karjában pihennek, miközben egy-egy üveg vörösbor van kezükben.

\- El sem hiszem alszanak - suttogja Teresa, félve hogy a csupa fül rosszcsontok ezt is meghallják.

\- Davon és Brandon már hétévesek és mi Caty-nk hiába csak ötéves együtt jár a fiúkkal egy osztályba. A fiúk rám ütöttek, a a lányunk a te eszedet örökölték - simogatja Teresa karját miközben orrával a haját birizgálja.

\- Ez édes volt, de azért fiúkban is van ám Lisbon virtus, hiszen egy évet ők is átugrottak és emlékszel arra a wc papír esetre? A fiúk egyedül jöttek rá, hogy a kis Gerard tünteti el őket úgy, hogy a hasára tekeri. - Jane belekortyol a borba, majd hozzáteszi:

\- Ez igaz, de csak miután megtanulták a figyelemelterelés kezdők szintjét - teszi hozzá elégedetten.

\- Egy kicsit visszafoghatnád a tanításukat, ha így folytatod kicsi Sherlock-ok lesznek Huddini képességekkel. Én pedig a kísérleti alanyuk vagyok.

Jane mosolyog majd lágyan megérinti Lisbon állát és ajkához közelít.

\- Imádom amikor ennyire aggódsz. - Ajkuk már majdnem egymáshoz ér mikor csörög a telefon. - Ne vedd fel, ez az évfordulónk. - A telefon nem hallgat el.

\- Muszáj. Biztos fontos... Itt Lisbon!

\- Bocs, tudom milyen nap van, de van egy ügyünk! - mondja Cho, mit Jane is hall.

\- Most? - súgja Teresa másik fülébe Jane, miközben a nyakát csókolgatja.

\- Már indulunk is!

\- Ne már! - sajnálkozik Jane. - Nem várhatnak egy kicsit? Csak egy fél órát - próbálkozik.

\- A munka az munka. Hozd a kulcsokat, én addig szólok Lillynek. - Lisbon már le is rakta az üvegasztalra a borospoharakat, felvette a ledobott cipőjét és a konyhai hátsó ajtón kilépett, ami úgy nyikorog, hogy a halottak is felébrednek rá.

\- Jane!

\- Tudom, majd megcsinálom.

\- Ezt mondtad múlt hónapba is és látom még ma is az egész utca felébred hangjára - mérgelődik Lisbon, de egyből megenyhül szíve.

Kilépve az udvarra a színes fényfüzérek felkapcsolódtak, amit a szomszédjuk kerítésére még délután fűzött Patrick. A medence vizén lebegő fehér úszógyertyákat a minden színben pompázó vízililiomok tettek lélegzetelállítóvá. A kertbe frissen ültetett virágok illata körbelengte Teresát. A látványtól a szava is elállt. Szíve majd megszakadt, hogy a munka miatt Jane meglepetését el kell halasztaniuk. Jane eközben még egy pillantást vet a gyerekekre.

\- Szeretlek titeket.

Teresa az udvaron keresztül a közös átjárót használva szomszédjuk ajtaja felé veszi az irányt, majd visszanéz a fényfüzérre. Vacillál, hogy bekopogjon vagy ne, mert már hónapok óta ez az első szabad estéjük, de végül mégis megemeli kezét.

\- Szia, Lilly, pont téged kereslek. Tudom, hogy késő van, de át tudnál jönni vigyázni a gyerekekre? Csak egy pár óráról lenne szó.

\- Anya mehetek? - kérdezi Lilly.

\- Persze, mire vannak a szomszédok - kiabál a távolból a 17 éves Lilly édesanyja, Emily.

\- Köszönöm, Emily. Ja és hétvégén nálunk lesz a fiúk szülinapi bulija, gyertek át ti is.

\- Ott leszünk. Semmi pénzért nem hagynánk ki egy Jane szülinapot, mindig történik rajtuk valami.

\- Ebben az évben nyugisat tervezünk - válaszol Emilynek Teresa.

\- Lisbon! Indulunk kell türelmetlenkedik az autóból kiszólva Jane.

\- Megyek már - feleli. - A gyerekek alszanak, itt vannak a kulcsok, amilyen gyorsan tudunk jövünk.

\- Ne aggódjon Mrs. Jane - mondja Lilly.

\- Csak Teresa, tudod.

\- Rendben Teresa, már tudom kezelni a rosszcsontokat, én is tanultam Mr. Jane-től egy-két trükköt a lefegyverzésükre - mosolyog a lány, mire Lisbon is jókedvre derül.

\- Teresa.... - szól újfent Jane.

\- Itt vagyok már, nem kell a hangod felemelni. A Lang street 8967-re megyünk.

\- Hisz az csak 5 utcányira van innen. Akkor siessünk, talán még ma ünnepelhetünk. - Jane, Teresa felé hajol és csókot váltanak.

A helyszínen már mindenki odaért, mikor megérkeztek.

\- Mink van? - kérdezi Lisbon.

\- Az áldozat Anne Dunken. Esti 8:34-kor futott be a segélyhívás, de mire a segítség megérkezett már elvérzett.

\- Már a híváskor halott volt - jegyzi meg Jane az áldozat mellett térdelve a szúrást kémlelve. - Egyből eret talált a szike, esélye sem volt. - Jane szaglászni kezdi a holttest ruháját és haját, majd a teljesen a sötét színű fenyő laminált padlóra fekszik, és egyik lábát harminc centire maga mellé emelve a földre teszi, mint aki monopolyzik.

\- Maga meg mit csinál megint Jane? - kérdezi Abbott megérkezve a helyszínre, mikor az első amit meglát az Jane bizarr testhelyzete.

\- Magának is üdv. A tettes 42-es Josef Siebel cipőt visel és Lacoste parfümöt használ - ugrik fel a földről.

\- Ezt meg honnan tudja?

\- Azt hittem ennél okosabb Abbott - válaszol könnyedén Patrick.


	2. 2. rész

– Mindenki figyeljen kérem ide! – szól Abbott. – Anne Dunken, Daniel Worth szenátor jogi tanácsadója volt. A szenátor nem tudni milyen forrásból, de megtudta, hogy Mrs. Dunken az áldozat, ezért felkért minket, hogy diszkréten vizsgálódjunk a közelgő választás miatt.

– Grace, Wayne, ti meg mit kerestek itt? – kérdezi Cho.

– Anne a mi ügyfelünk. Pár órája zaklatottan felhívott, hogy talált valamit. De telefonon nem akarta elmondani – válaszol Grace.

– De örülök hogy látlak titeket – üdvözli Teresa mindkettőjüket, miközben megölelte őket. – És Maddy?

– Nálatok van, Lilly vigyáz rá is. Egyébként tündér az a lány. Szerencsések vagytok, hogy ilyen szomszédjaitok vannak. És a ház, az pedig egyszerűen mesés. Mikor mondtad, hogy nagyobb házba költöztetek, nem gondoltam, hogy egy ilyenbe – áradozik Grace.

– Patrick akadt rá, úgy gondolta négy gyereknek már kevés lenne a másik ház – szalad ki száján a titkok.

– Most komolyan beszélsz? Újra babát vársz? Gratulálunk – öleli meg Grace, majd Wayne.

– És nekem nem is szóltatok? Szép kis kollégák vagytok – jegyzi meg mereven Cho.

– Hogy miről nem szóltunk? – kapcsolódik a beszélgetésbe Jane is.

– Véletlen kikotyogtam a kis titkunk – érinti meg Teresa a hasát.

– Én is gratulálok – szól Abbott –, de visszatérhetnénk az ügyre?

– Persze Uram, elnézést – válaszol Lisbon.

Van Pelt előveszi a laptopját és az előtérben lévő kerek üvegasztalra teszi azt. Előkeresi a Dunken aktát és megnyitja a utolsó telefonbeszélgetésüket és lejátssza.

– Grace Van Pelt.

– Jó napot Anne Dunken vagyok. Találtam egy nagyon szép ingatlant, amit megmutatnék Önöknek, de mivel többen is érintettek a vásárlásban, mi lenne, ha még a mai napon megmutatnám. Most viszont valamit még el kell intéznem.

– Ezután lerakta. Attól félt, hogy lehallgatják a telefonját, ezért mindig kódolva beszélt.

– Mivel bízta meg Önöket? – kíváncsiskodik Abbott, mire Van Pelt és Rigsby összenéznek.

– Mondd el neki, nyugodtan.

– Hát rendben. Anne arra gyanakodott, hogy a szenátor piszkos pénzből finanszírozza a kampányát. Ebben viszont úgy érezte a férje is benne van.

– A férje? – kérdez vissza Jane, miközben szemével a házban lévő képeket és okleveleket vizslatja. – A férje William Dunken a neves szív és mellkas sebész – teszi hozzá. – Hallottam egy s mást a klinikájáról, miszerint nagyon jóba keveredett egyes pácienseivel – folytatja, miközben a nappali közepén található zongorát kémleli. – Ez meg mi a fenéért van itt? – beszél magában.

– És te ezt honnan tudod? – kérdezi Teresa kérdőre vonó hanglejtéssel.

– Tudod, csak innen onnan.

Eközben Grace kikeresi a számlanyilvántartásokat és utalásokat, amik az utóbbi fél évben a indított a szenátor egy svájci bankon keresztül. Az iratok alapján európai alapítványoknak adományozott, de a pénzek olyan civil szervezetekhez kerültek, amelyek papíron orvosi segítségnyújtásokat végeznek harmadik országból származó gyerekek számára.

– Amit eddig megtudtunk, az az, hogy legalább egy olyan civil szervezetnek adományozott, amelynek William Dunken volt az önkéntes transzplantációs sebésze – veszi át a szót Rigsby.

– Na várjunk csak. Ha jól értem, most az mondják, hogy a szenátor kétes pénzeket mosott tisztára a jogi tanácsadójának a férje segítségével? – hitetlenkedik Abbott. – Ugye tudják, hogy amit most mondtak, az szövetségi bűncselekmény?

– Igen pontosan, erre célzunk – válaszolja Grace.

– De akkor miért akarná, hogy a szövetségiek nyomozzanak az ügyben? – kérdezi a közben megérkező Wylie.

– Hogy kézben tartsa a dolgokat – kiabál a másik szobából elég nyögő hangon Jane.

– Na jó, te meg mit csinálsz ott? – szól közbe Teresa.

Jane éppen a zongorát próbálja elmozdítani, sikertelenül.

– Esetleg segítene valaki? – néz rá Abbottra.

– Persze, csak előbb mondja meg minek.

– Csak mert lakberendezőnek készülök. Na, segítsenek már. – Abbott két helyszínelőnek int, hogy menjenek oda.

– Jó lesz, kicsit balra, nem mégsem, inkább jobbra – adja Jane utasításba. – Ez az – fekszik nyomban a zongora alá.

– Most megint mit csinál? – kérdezi újfent Abbott, de igazából nem vár kérdésére értelmes választ.

– Csak nekem furcsa, hogy itt áll ez a zongora, de egyetlen egy kotta sincs a közelben, sőt a fényképeken sem látható?

Teresa a fehér bőrkanapét megkerülve a fényképekhez megy közelebb.

– Igazad van, de nekem van egy jobb kérdésem is. Miért nincsenek közös fotók a férjével? – gyanakvóan mereng Teresa, mert csak Anne, egy kisfiú és egy kutya látható a képeken.

– Erre talán tudom a választ. Épp most válnak, vagyis váltak volna. Anne mesélte, hogy mediációval próbálkoztak, mert a közös megegyezés nem vezetett semmire – mondja Van Pelt.

A zongora alját jól megkémlelve Jane egyre furábban viselkedik. Töröküléssel próbálkozik, mikor nyikorgásra lesz figyelmes. Elkezdi a parketta léceket szemügyre venni, mikor a zongora jobb oldali lábánál egy karcot lát.

– Kérhetnék egy kést, vagy valami élet tárgyat? – mondja.

Elkezdi kopogtatni és egyszer csak tompa visszhangot hall. Egy üregben egy pendrive volt elrejtve.

– Azt hiszem találtam valamit – teszi hozzá vigyorogva, kezét kinyújtva a pendrive–ot felmutatva. – Azt mondtad válnak? – torpan meg egy pillanatra Jane.

– Igen – válaszolja Grace.

– Akkor már tudom, hogyan fogjuk elkapni a gyilkost – ugrik fel jókedvűen –, de lehet ez nektek nem fog tetszeni, főleg neked Teresa.

– Miért mit találtál ki? – kérdezi félve.

– Mondjuk azt, hogy elválunk mi is.

– Micsoda? – hallatszik egyszerre mindenkitől, mire Jane még nagyobb mosollyal arcán újra megismételi:

– El fogunk válni, de ehhez a ti segítségetekre is szükségünk lesz – néz Van Peltre és Rigsby-re örült tekintetével.

– Jane... – aggódik Teresa.


	3. 3. rész

Lisbon hallva Jane eszement tervét megfogja a karját és kiráncigálja a nappaliból. Egy szűk ablakokkal teli folyosón vezeti át, ahol pálmák és orchideák szegélyezik annak szélét. 

– Neked teljesen elment az eszed? Elválni? Te el akarsz válni, hogy megoldj egy ügyet? – kel ki magából, kezével mindenfelé hadonászva.

– Teresa nyugodj meg. Nem igazából fogunk elválni, csak megjátsszuk, hogy elválunk. Grace azt mondta, hogy közvetítő segítségével akartak elválni. És egy közvetítőnek mindenről tudnia kell, vagyis lehet azt is tudja, miért ölték meg Anne-t – próbálja megnyugtatni.

– Ugye tudod hogy eszement a terved?

– Ugye tudod hogy a nevem Patrick Jane? Mi mást vártál tőlem? – Teresa beadja a derekát és belemegy a játékba. Átkarolva átöleli Patrick derekát. – De bármi is történjen, tudd, hogy szeretlek, ettől függetlenül csúnyán össze kell majd vesznünk.

– Nem is vártam kevesebbet – mosolyogva néz fel Teresa Patrick szemébe, majd körbenéz. –De gyönyörű ez a helyiség, lehet hogy nekünk is kellene egy ilyet kialakítani, tudod ott a kert felől, ott az a kis tér, ami még ott nincs beépítve - mereng. 

Mikor Teresa és Patrick visszatér az előszobába, Van Pelt a Jane által talált pendrive-ot próbálja kódolni azonban nem sikerül neki.

– A fenébe is, még eddig nem láttam ilyen kódolást – mérgelődik Grace.

– Megnézhetném – veszi át a gépet Wylie. – Igen, ahogy gondoltam. Ez váltakozó kódolású kulcs. De szerencsére bent az irodában van hozzá egy tuti dekódoló programom – csillan meg szeme.

– Rendben akkor menjenek vissza, vagyis nem, már késő van, menjenek haza és holnap korán kezdjenek hozzá ahhoz a dekódoláshoz, csak tudják meg, hogy mi van azon a pendrive-on és valaki pedig kerítse elő az áldozat férjét - adja utasításban Abbott. – Maga Jane pedig gondolja át ezt a válást.

– Nem kell uram, végig csináljuk, bár még én sem értem teljesen Jane tervét, de hát tudja, Jane terveit csak Jane érti - szól Teresa, Abbott szavába.

– Rendben, akkor válásra fel - jegyzi meg Abbott halkan.  
Éppen kiindulni akartak a házból amikor Rigsby megállította Jane-t.

– Jane, azt értem, hogy ti kellettek ehhez az eszemet tervhez, de nekünk Grace-el mi lesz a feladatunk?

– Hát nem egyértelmű? Ti lesztek sz ügyvédeink - veregeti vállon Jane Rigsby-t.

– Hallottátok ti lesztek az ügyvédeink - közli Teresa miközben Van Pelt és Rigsby egymásra nézve hüledeznek.

Másnap reggel Abbott összehívja a csapatot. Külső tanácsadóként ott van Van Pelt és Rigsby is.

– Jó reggelt mindenkinek. Akkor kezdeném is az eligazítást. A tegnap este folyamán befutott egy segélyhívás a Dunken házból. – Miközben beszél a helyszíni fotók láthatók a kivetítőn. – Az áldozat Daniel Worth szenátor jogi tanácsadója volt. Felmerült a gyanú, hogy a szenátor is érintett lehet a gyilkosságban ezért felkértem Grace Van Pelt és Wayne Rigsby volt CBI tagokat, hogy a háttérből folytassanak egy kis nyomozást.

– Újra összeállt a kis csapat – jegyzi meg halkan Jane a teáját kortyolgatva Teresanak.

– Shhh.

– Jól van, csak mondom – válaszol a csitításra vállat vonva, majd tovább szürcsölgeti teáját.

– Szóval...

– Sikerült – vágja félbe Abbott mondanivalóját Wylie. – Ezt látniuk kell.

– Mégis mi olyan sürgős... - kérdez vissza Abbott, mert ki nem állja ha félbeszakítják.

– Az egész éjjel a dekódoláson dolgoztam és nézzék, ez egy lista csupa olyan számlaszámokról, ahonnan pénz vándorolt egy másik még jobban lekódolt fájlban lévő alapítványok listájára. És itt jön a ráadás. A szenátor úr nem csak a kampányát pénzelte, hanem William Dunkent az áldozat férjét is, akinek havonta 250.000 dollárt utalt egy kanári szigeteki számlára. De itt jön a legjobb. Itt egy másik lista, amin csupa olyan befolyásos ember neve szerepel, akiknek valamelyik családtagjuk szervátültetésre várt.

– Várjunk, azt mondja, hogy a szenátor szervkereskedelemmel üzérkedett?

– Én nem mondom, ezt az adatok mondják – válaszolja Wylie.

– Anne, biztos erről akart velünk beszélni, de a gyilkos megelőzött minket – vág közbe Van Pelt.

– Akkor van két gyanúsítottunk is. Az egyik a szenátor, a másik pedig a férj, mindkettőnek volt elég indítéka, ha megtudták, hogy Anne tudja a kis titkukat – jegyzi meg Teresa.

– Vagy mindkettő benne volt – fűzi hozzá Jane.

– Rendben. Cho, maga menjen el a szenátorhoz és kérdezősködjön, de csak diszkréten – mondja Abbott.

– Vettem, főnök.

– Maguk pedig – néz Jane-re és Lisbonra -, elmennek a férjhez.

– Áá, az nem lesz jó – feleli Jane.

– És ugyan miért nem?

– Mert röpke harmincöt perc múlva lesz találkozónk a mediátorral, tudja a válás miatt. – Abbott nem éppen helyeslő tekintetét mutatja, míg a be nem avatottak elkezdtek sutyorogni, mikor enyhén arrébb tessékelve Abbottot Jane a helyére áll. – Nyugodjon meg mindenki, minden rendben van velünk, ez is a terv része – teszi le a csészéjét. – Szóval helyettünk Wylie megy el a férjet kikérdezni.

– Az kizárt – szólal meg egyszerre Wylie és Abbott.

– Jó, akkor Abbott, maga vele megy, csak hogy semmi se süljön el balul.

\- Ugye azt tudja Jane, hogy még én vagyok a főnöke?

– Igen, persze, miért? – kérdez vissza könnyedén, mire Abbott nem válaszol, csak a következőket mondja:

– Tegyék azt, amit, – egy kicsit megtorpan –, amit hallottak és munkára.

– De Uram – lép Wylie Abbotthoz kétségbeesetten.

– Nyugodjon meg, majd én megyek a férjhez, maga pedig tartsa itt a frontot és figyelje Jane-t.

– Köszönöm Uram – könnyebbül meg, majd gondolkozik –, de Uram azt mégis hogyan?

– Ezt magára bízom – szól ki a liftből.

– Ez szuper lesz.

Az autóban Jane előhozakodik tervének részleteivel.

– Na szóval én maradok Patrick Jane, ugyanis kutakodtam a közvetítő után, aki Gillian Young. Van egy közös ismerősünk még a régi életemből és meglehet, hogy megismer. Te viszont Teresa, Sally Jane leszel, egy gazdag alaszkai lánya, akinek a cége csődbe ment, ezért a pénzemért jöttél hozzám.

– Hééé, miért én leszek a rossz fiú? – löki meg Jane-t.

– Hát mert jó móka lesz. Szóval csak az volt a terved hogy a dugipénzemre rálelj, de én rájöttem és el akarok tőled válni. Te viszont nem akarsz, ezért kell egy közvetítő segítsége.

– Hát ez baromi jól lesz – súgja Rigsby Van Pelt fülébe.

– Ti csak maradjatok csöndbe ott hátul – figyelmezteti Lisbon őket hátranézve, miközben Jane leállította az autót.

– Akkor showtime – szólal meg izgatottan Jane.


	4. 4. rész

Cho megérkezik William Dunken magánklinikájára. Belépve a bejáraton egy igazi dzsungel fogadja. A fény a növények levelein keresztül szűrődik át az üvegkupolás mennyezetről. Az előtér közepén egy vízesés vize csordogál gömb formát alkotva, mi a kialakított lépcsőzetes köveken kúszik tovább az alatta található akváriumba. A betegek locsolják és gondozzák a növényeket ezzel elősegítve saját gyógyulásukat. De Kimball Cho ebben a nyugodt környezetben is ugyanolyan karót nyelt és csak a feladatára koncentráló, mint mindig. Az ajtótól jobbra egy éj-fekete hajú fiatal recepciós szólítja meg.

– Kimi? Tényleg te vagy az? – Ez a fülsüketítő éles mégis a maga módján mély hangban egyből felismeri unokatestvérét, Hanna Lee Chongot. A lány kilép az asztal mögül és megöleli őt.

– Hanna? Nem is tudtam hogy Amerikában vagy – válaszol Cho.

– Nézzenek ide, izmos vagy! Hol van az a vézna Kimi, akivel az udvaron játszottam – fogdossa karját. – Istenem, ugye nem beteg vagy? – kérdezi félve.

– Nem, viszont beszélnem kell William Dunkennel – mutatja fel jelvényét.

– Kimi! Nagymenő lettél. És miről van szó? – teszi Hanna könyökét az asztalra, majd tenyerében pihenteti meg fejét.

– Ez titkos.

– Hű! Mióta vagy ilyen..., ilyen...

– Jó reggelt Hanna – szakítja félbe egy igen férfias hang. A lány kihúzza magát.

– Önnek is, Dr. Dunken. Uram? Kimi vagyis az FBI–tól Kimball Cho keresi. – A férfi meglepődik.

– Dr. Dunken? Beszélhetnénk egy kicsit csöndesebb helyen? – mutatja fel újra jelvényét.

– Persze Cho ügynök. Kérem kövessen.

Dunken a recepció melletti lifthez vezeti, amit egy belépőkártyával hív le. A feszültség szinte tapintható. Belépve a liftbe Dunken kíváncsisága felülkerekedik. 

– Miben segíthetem a szövetségieket?

– Ez bizalmas – válaszol nyílegyenes testtartással kezét maga előtt Cho.

– Rendben, csak Ön után – mutat maga elé a liftből kiszállva. Egy letisztult bézsszínű növényekkel teli ovális térbe érkeznek. – Gondolom meglepi ennyi növény egy kórházban. Tudja egy tanulmány szerint a természetes hatások lerövidítik a felépülés idejét. Dunken az irodáját retinaszkennerrel nyitja ki. – Nem bízom a kulcsokban – teszi hozzá Dunken torkát köszörülve, mire Cho nem szól semmit.

Belépve a letisztult előtérből egy teljesen átszellemült múltat idéző antik bútorokkal teli helyiségbe érkeznek.

– Igen ezek több száz évre visszanyúló családi örökségünk – hebeg–habog Dr. Dunken, de még ez sem billenti ki Chot szerepéből. – Szóval miről van szó Cho ügynök?

– A feleségét a múlt éjjel megölték. Részvétem – jelenti ki Cho. Dr. Dunken lemerevedik, majd némán leül bőrszékébe.

– De, de mégis mi történt? 

– Még tart a nyomozás, annyit mondhatok, hogy elvérzett egy nyakat ért szúrástól.

– Istenem! Van már gyanúsított? 

– Mint mondtam tart a nyomozás? Volt a feleségének nézeteltérés valakivel?

– Rajtam kívül? Én nem tudom. Én...

– Hol volt tegnap este nyolc és kilenc óra között?

– Hogy tessék? – kérdez vissza Dr. Dunken.

– Hol töltötte a tegnap estét? – Dunken csak hallgat. – Uram, kérem válaszoljon.

– Tegnap este az ügyvédemmel beszéltem a válás miatt. Két éve vesztettük el a fiúnkat, egy ritka betegségben, amit talán Anne sosem hevert ki és ez vezetett a már–már paranoiás viselkedéséhez, ami miatt pszichiáterhez is járt, de rászokott a kedélyjavítókra és ezután már menthetetlenné vált a házasságunk. – Cho mindent lejegyzett.

– Tudja min dolgozott a neje? 

– Persze, Worth szenátor jogi tanácsadója volt.

– Volt–e vita köztük? – Dr. Dunken egyre ijedtebb tekintetet próbál leplezni. 

– Nem, nem tudok róla – nyelt egy hatalmasat.

– Rendben, köszönöm, majd tájékoztatom a nyomozásról.

– Köszönöm Cho ügynök.  
– Viszont látásra.

Cho kilépve Abbottot hívja.

– Mondja Cho. Mit talált?

– Uram, ez a férfi mélyen benne van az ügyben, hadd vigyem be.

– Nem Cho ügynök, ezt diszkréten kezeljük, már az Interpol is szaglászik. Menjen vissza az irodába és tartsa a frontot.

– Értettem, Uram.

Eközben Dr. Dunken fel s alá járkálva az irodában hív valakit.  
– Én vagyok. Most volt itt az FBI, Anne felől kérdezősködtek. Azt mondta nem lesz gond....

Abbottot éppen bekíséri Worth szenátor titkárnője az irodába.  
– Szenátor Úr, az FBI–tól keresik.  
– Majd visszahívom – mondja a telefonba, majd lerakja.

– Kérem, fáradjon be Abbott ügynök, már vártam magát.

– Valóban? – kérdezi.

– Vagyis, hogy megkeresnek – helyesbít a szenátor. – Szegény Anne, a legkiválóbb jogi tanácsadóm volt. Mélyen megrázott a halálhíre.

– Azt elhiszem – feleli kétes hangon Abbott.

– Bármiben a segítségükre vagyok – húzza ki magát a Worth.

– Csak egy pár kérdésem lenne. Mennyire ismerte Anne Dunkent?

A szenátor elhallgat.

– Szenátor Úr?

– De kérem, ez maradjon köztünk – hajol közelebb. – Anne többet szeretet volna, mint munkakapcsolat. Egyszer az irodámban találtam, enyhén ittas állapotban, amikor is szó szerint rám vetette magát. De persze én visszautasítottam, egyrészt mert boldog házasságban élek, másrészt tudtam hogy megviseli a válása.

– Értem – válaszol Abbott.

– Ezen kívül nem volt nézeteltérésük?

– Mégis mire gondol? – érdeklődik gyanakvóan a szenátor.

– Nem is tudom, esetleg munkahelyi problémák? Esetleg az egyik ügyével kapcsolatban.

\- Nem biztosan nem volt – állítja határozottan, ami inkább védekező mechanizmus, nyakát a kezében birizgálva.

– Szeretném elkérni az aktákat, amin Mrs. Dunken dolgozott.

– Persze, a titkárnőm mindent odaad – válaszolt Worth kicsit remegő hangon, melyet köhögéssel palástol. – Elnézést, a rossz szokások. A feleségem évek óta mondja, hogy tegyem le a szivart, de hát tudja...

– Igen, persze – teszi hozzá Abbott.

– Még egy kérdésem lenne. Hol volt tegnap este?

– Tegnap a gyermekalapítvány jótékonysági estjén voltunk a feleségemmel egészen hajnali kettőig.

– Rendben, köszönöm a segítségét.

– Én köszönöm, hogy a diszkrécióját! – egy erős kézfogás után távozik Abbott.

Mindeközben Jane és Lisbon a közvetítőre várakoznak.

– Jane, ez nagyon rossz ötlet.

– Mr. és Mrs Jane, kérem fáradjanak be – szólt egy fekete kosztümös hölgy.

– Innen már nincs visszaút – súgja Jane, Lisbon fülébe. Belépnek a hosszú irodába, melynek közepén és hosszított mahagóni asztal terült el.

Lisbon egy dögös, piros felül mély dekoltázst mutató, testhez simuló ruhában parádézik, hozzá egy igencsak kihívó ezüst színű cipőben. Az egyik escort céghez kapcsolódó ügyben használta ezt a viseletet álcaként. Már akkor is gyűlölte. Önkéntelenül és lefelé rángatja combját alig takaró öltözetét. Míg Jane a megszokott stílusában játssza szerepét.

– Jó napot kívánok, a nevem, Gillian Young, én leszek a közvetítőjük – A mondat végén fordul Jane felé, akit azonnal felismer. – Patrik! – szinte szalad felé és megöleli.

– Gillian, micsoda öröm – bájolog vele Jane.

– Na szép! Ezt a ribancot is megkefélted? – vágja hozzá Lisbon a kezében lévő iratokat Jane-nek.

– Elnézést asszonyom, itt így nem beszélhet. Ez a kulturális beszélgetés helyszíne.

– Na ezért akarok válni... - súgja Jane, Gillian fülébe, aki erre együtt érzően megérinti a vállát.

– Kérem, fáradjanak beljebb és üljenek le. Jó napot! Gondolom, Önök pedig az ügyvédek.

– Igen, ez a kedves hölgy Dr. Veronika Higgs, az ügyvédem és az úr pedig...

– Az én ügyvédem, Dr. Thomas Keller, elsőrangú válóperes ügyvéd – szakítja félbe Jane-t Lisbon.

– Örvendek – üvözli Van Pelt és Rigsby Gilliant.

– Szóval, azért vagyunk itt, hogy higgadtan átbeszéljük a felek kéréseit. Először is szeretném látni a követeléseket. – Gillian a két ügyvédre tekint.

– Ja persze, itt vannak – mindketten odaadják.

Gillian felteszi szemüvegét és tüzetesen átolvassa, majd egy pár perc múlva megszólal.

– Rendben, látom hol itt a gond.

– Ott, hogy hozzámentem – dobja magát hátra a szék táblájának Lisbon.

– Örültél te annak a percnek, vagy mondjam azt, hogy a pénzemnek? – válaszol ugyanolyan mogorván Jane.

– Az az én pénzem is – tromfol vissza Lisbon, mire Jane sem hagyja annyiban és cinikusan elkezd nevetni.

– Még hogy a tied? Talán a gyerekeké, de már azt is kétlem, miután rajtakaptalak az elsőrangú ügyvéddel egy ágyban. Kitudja a többi gyerek mért nem hasonlít rám? Ugye ez egy kicsit szerinted is gyanús Gillian? – tekint Jane a nőre, aki csak hallgatja a sárdobálást, de Jane megvetést lát a szemében, mikor Lisbonra tekint a nő.

Eközben Rigsby feje rákvörösség vált.

– Talán mert te már az ágyban sem tudsz teljesíteni – válaszol védekezően Lisbon.

– Vagy csak te nem vagy olyan vonzó – vágja rá Jane, mire Lisbon feláll a székből és szó szerint nekiesik Jane-nek átmászva az asztalon.

– Te rohadt szemétláda, kiforgatlak a teljes vagyonodból és a gyerekeket ne látod többet! – Gillian azonnal odaszalad, miközben Van Pelt és Rigsby felpattannak a székből. A biztonsági őrök segítségével végül leszedik Lisbont az asztalról.

– Kérem, ezt fejezzék be! – kiabál Gillian. – Azt hiszem itt a külön közvetítés fog sikeres lenni.

– Hogy rohadnál meg... - kiabál vissza Lisbon, miközben két őr a karján fogva kísérik a lifthez, míg Rigsby vele tart.

– Bárcsak ne találkoztam volna veled némber – válaszol vissza Jane.

Gillian megfogja kezét Jane-nek és nyugalomra inti.

– Azt hiszem mára ennyi lesz. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen körülmények között találkoztunk újra Patrick, de ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz – bátorítja, mire Jane átöleli a nőt.

– Nem is tudod, milyen jó, hogy újra látlak. Ha nem lenne ez a nő... Képzeld még a szenátorral is... – a nő teljesen összerezzen.

– Micsoda?

– Ráállítottam a nejemre egy magánnyomozót és az ismert Dr. Dunken feleségével találkozott a feleségem előtt. És erről pszt legyen, úgy hallottam valaki elégtételt vett a nőn – hinti el az információt halkan Jane, hogy lássa mi lesz a reakciója Gilliannak.

– Én, én nem tudok...

– Nem is kell semmit mondanod – fogja meg mindkét vállát a nőnek.

– Ne aggódj – mondja Gillian teljesen elolvadva. – Hívni foglak!

– Már alig várom.

– Akkor viszont látásra – köszön el Van Pelt is.

– Ne nézz vissza, de Gillian is benne van a gyilkosságban – jegyzi meg Jane Van Peltnek.

– Hogy micsoda? – néz vissza a figyelmeztetés ellenére Grace, mire a nő integetni kezd és Jane Grace-el együtt a liftből mosolyogva visszaintegetnek.

Kiérve az épületből egy sarokra lévő autóban találkoznak újra mind.

– Azt hiszem ez jól ment – mondja Jane, miközben ad egy csókot Lisbonnak.

– Hogy jól ment? Engem miért kellett belevonni? – kérdezi Rigsby.

– Csak a hitelesség kedvéért – válaszol könnyedén Jane. – De ami fontosabb, hogy Gillian is érintett a Dunken ügyben. Rád Teresa végig megvetően tekintett, és amikor megemlítettem neki, hogy összemelegedtél a szenátorral, akkor teljesen ledermedt, de mikor meglegyintettem a Dunken gyilkosságot nem tudott a szemembe nézni. Valamit tud, az biztos, és én kifogom deríteni hogy mit.

– Hééé, erről nem volt szó – üti meg Lisbon Jane-t.

– Ne aggódj, nemsoká vége – ad egy újabb csókot, mikor megszólal Lisbon telefonja.

– Abbott az. Igen, főnök?

– Hol vannak? – kérdezi Abbott.

– Épp most végeztünk, van Jane-nek egy fura elmélete – néz rá.

– Akkor jöjjenek be, itt is vannak fejlemények.

– Rendben, nemsoká ott leszünk – válaszol Lisbon.


	5. 5. rész

Lisbon, Jane, Rigsby és Van Pelt egy dugóban ragadva az eligazításra késve érkeztek meg.

\- Elnézést Főnök - szólal meg Lisbon.

\- Csak üljenek le. Mint ahogyan az előbb mondtam, ez nem csupán egy gyilkossági ügy. A szenátor gépének adatait megszerezve, bizonyítást nyert a pénzmosás. Az Interpol két ügynökét küldte ide, akik már egy éve nyomoznak Daniel Worth kétes ügyletei után. Hölgyeim! - adja át a szót.

\- Jó napot kívánok! A társam Evelyn von Dorf ügynök, én pedig Sasha Valden nyomozó vagyok. Egy évvel ezelőtt különös pénzmozgásokra figyeltünk fel, melyek több külföldi bankszámlán keresztül végül fiktív, vagyis csak papíron található alapítványokhoz folytak. Eddig csak sejtéseink voltak, hogy befolyásos emberek állnak mögötte a szenátori székből. A ma kinyert adatok szerint nem csak Daniel Worth, hanem számos ipartestületi tag valamint lobbista is közreműködik. A pénz forrása pedig nem más, mint a szervkereskedelem. Mint ahogyan a vetítőn láthatják, a listán olyan személyek nevei állnak, akik egészségügyi okok miatt nem kerülhetnek fel a transzplantációs listára. Itt jött a képbe Worth szenátor. Ezen személyek támogatásukért cserébe szervhez juthattak. A szervek eredetéről eddig nincs tudomásunk, de a szenátor naptárjába be van írva egy találkozó este kilenc órára, mégpedig egy tárolóhelyiséghez. Itt a Landigton street 5628-ra, ahol nincsen más csak konténertároló - mutatja a térképet.

\- És tudjuk mi van a konténerekben? - kérdezi Cho.

\- Vagy emberek, vagy szervek.

\- Akkor menjünk oda most azonnal - vágja rá.

\- Cho ügynök, ez most nem a mi döntésünk - hűti le a kedélyeket Abbott, mikor a többi ügynök Choval egyetértésben sutyorognak.

\- Ha le akarunk számolni az egész hálózattal, akció közben kell elkapnunk őket. A terv az, hogy holnap este rajtaütésre készülünk két csapattal. Az egyik csapat itt a raktárnál fog várakozni, míg a másik az autópálya kivezető szakaszánál, amennyiben sikerül a tetteseknek megszökniük.

Az eligazítást követően Abbott behívja a csapatot az irodába.

\- Mi az Főnök? - kérdezi Lisbon.

\- Csukják be az ajtót. Jane hátrálva az ajtó felé közelít, majd jobbra és balra tekint, végül lassan behajtja azt.

\- Van itt még valami. Wylie?

\- Ő, igen Uram. Szóval Chonak és a Főnöknek köszönhetően mind Worth, mind Dr. Dunken titkos adatait sikerült megszereznünk.

\- És mégis hogyan? - kérdezi Lisbon.

\- Van Pelt kütyüjével, amit ebbe a tollba rejtett - mutatja Abbott az ezüst teljesen egyszerű golyóstollat.

\- Ügyes - jegyzi meg teázgatva Jane.

\- Köszönöm Jane - mosolyt látva Grace arcán.

\- Azt tudtam, hogy te állsz mögötte - mellékesen teszi hozzá Jane -, az elismerés Abbottnak és Chonak szólt, hogy megtudták csinálni - tovább iszogatja a teáját.

\- Na mindegy - veszi át a szót Abbott. - A lényeg hogy a szenátor tudta, hogy Anne nyomozott utána. Még a megvesztegetést is bevállalta, egy Anne nevére nyitott 500 ezer dolláros bankszámlával, ami miatt és most figyeljenek a tegnapi napon este beszéltek telefonon.

\- De megtudtuk azt is - vág közbe Wylie -, hogy Dr. Dunken is tudott róla, hogy a felesége gyanakszik rá. Találtunk egy magánnyomozó elérhetőséget, akinek hetente ezer dollárt utalt át, valószínűleg, hogy Anne után nyomozzon.

\- Vagyis még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy ki ölte meg Anne Dunkent - jelenti ki Lisbon.

\- Még nem! - szólal meg Jane. - Ugyanis - teszi le a csészéjét Abbott asztalára, majd annak szélére ül -, Gillian a közvetítő, akinél voltunk ma délután és mellesleg fergetegesen sikerült az álca. Egyébként tud valamiről. 

\- És ezt mire alapozza? - kérdezi Abbott, aki egy aktát odatolva Jane hátsójához céloz rá, hogy szálljon le az asztaláról.

\- Oh, persze, tudja megszokás. És a válaszom, a testtartása és a mikro arckifejezései. Biztos, hogy tud valamiről és... - Megcsörren Jane telefonja.

\- Patrick Jane.

\- Patrick, itt Gillian - Jane másik kezével hadonászik, hogy éppen ő az.

\- Gillian, micsoda meglepetés, éppen rád gondoltam - bájolog újfent a nővel, mi Teresának egyáltalán nem tetszik.

\- Ma este hétkor? Persze miért is ne. Ismered a De la Font éttermet? Rendben, akkor hétkor ott találkozunk. Már alig várom. Áú, ez most miért kaptam? - kérdezi Jane, mert Lisbon bokán rúgta.

\- A kedvenc helyünkre?

\- Mi van, gyors ez jutott eszembe - válaszol könnyedén.

\- Rendben. Jane találkozzon a nővel és próbálja kiszedni belőle, mit tud - szól közbe Abbott.

\- Meglesz, Uram!

\- Cho maga megfigyeli diszkréten Dr. Dunkent és ha gyanúsan viselkedik, azonnal jelenti.

\- Értettem Uram.

Este Van Pelt és Rigsby fültanúi lesznek Jane és Lisbon kisebb összekapásának. Grace figyeli az ikreket, akik egy piros köpennyel játszanak, és épp azon marakodnak, ki védje meg Maddy-t. Eközben a konyhából egyre hangosabb beszéd szűrődik ki, miközben a sült csirke illata kezd kicsit túlsültnek érződni.

\- Te most komolyan elmész oda?

\- Ugyan már Teresa, nem fog semmi történni. Ismersz?

\- Tényleg? Eddig sosem beszéltél erről a Gillianről. És még kitudja hány nőről nem tudok a „múltadból".

\- Ugyan már Teresa, tudod hogy azokban az időkben, nem éppen a női társaságot kerestem.

\- De Gillian igencsak kivetette ma rád a hálóját és a „tökéletesre sikerült eszement tervednek köszönhetően" azt hiszi a házasságunk romokban és te meg szabad préda vagy. Ráadásul az a bájcsevej a telefonban is ezt erősítette meg - imitálja Teresa a telefonbeszélgetést kezével.

Jane megfogja Teresa csukóját és magához húzza. Érezte, hogy a pulzusa az egekben. szeme pupillája enyhén tág és olyan gyorsan veszi a levegőt, mint akinek pánikrohama van.

\- Vegyél Teresa egy nagy levegőt.

\- Menj a fenébe a nagy levegőddel és ne analizálj engem, tudod hogy azt ki nem állhatom - csavarja ki kezét, hogy kiszabaduljon Jane karjaiból.

\- Teresa, drágám... - megszólal a tűzjelző.

\- A fenébe is - fogja meg a sütőkesztyűt, majd lenyitja a sütő tetejét.

A kiáramló gőztől nem látott és a helytelenül felvett kesztyű miatt csukóját megégett. Jane azonnal a segítségére sietett.

\- Kérlek, most menj! - ripakodik Jane-re, mialatt a csörömpölésre Grace kiszalad.

\- Istenem Teresa, hadd segítsek - Grace leveszi a kesztyűt és gyorsan megnyitja a hideg csapot, ami alá teszi Lisbon kezét, majd hátra nézve a fagyasztóhoz szalad. - Ezt tedd gyorsan rá, a jégkocka jobb, mint a víz.

Jane látva, hogy most inkább hátra mozdító elmegy a találkozóra. Gillian késik, ezért tequilát rendel magának, egyiket a másik után. Egy ez addig megy míg Gillian meg nem érkezik. A nő már érezte az ital szagát Jane-en. Gillian úgy érzi itt az ő pillanata. Jane látja a nő táguló pupilláját és az alsó ajakba harapását így azt tetteti, hogy nagyon becsípett.

\- Gilly, Gilly, Gilly, már azt hittem, te is elhagysz - lép le a székről úgy, hogy a nő karjába essen.

\- Hopp, hopp, vigyázz. Azt hiszem, hogy jobb lenne kimenni. Uram, kérhetném a számlát? - szólítja meg a pultost Gillian.

\- Nem, nem, nem - ingatja fejét -, én fizetek. Hol hol van a pénztárcám - nézegeti zsebét, közbe körbe-körbe forog és nevet.

\- Hagyd, majd én - állítja meg -, mire jó egy régi jó barát.

\- Köszönöm! - borul újra a nő karjába Jane.

Az étterem előtt egy kis park van. A tücsök ciripelése Jane-nek nagyon megtetszik, ezért elkezdi utánozni. A lámpák még nem égnek, de a telihold bevilágítja a teret, miközben elülnek az egyik padra.

\- Patrick, mi történt veled? - fogja meg Gillian az arcát, miközben mélyen a szemébe néz és az éppen oda eső tincsét arrébb hajtja.

\- Sally...

\- Ne is mond tovább, nem is értem mit láttál benne? Ő nem hozzád való - simogatja a kezét.

\- Nem volt ő mindig ilyen. Az elején minden olyan szép volt, aztán az apja cége csődbe ment és észrevettem, hogy kutakodik a pénzügyeim körül. Majd jöttek a félre lépések, és hogy nem foglakozik már egyáltalán a gyerekekkel. Ha hozzá kerülnek, akkor félek beadja őket egy bentlakásos iskolába - sírja el magát Jane, miközben lehajtja két térde közé fejét és gyors elővesz valamit zakója mellzsebéből, amivel bedörzsöli szemét, hogy az bevörösödjön. Gillian megérinti Jane mindkét vállát és a füléhez hajol.

\- És ha azt mondanám van lehetősé arra, hogy végleg megszabadulj tőle?

Jane lassan felemeli fejét.

\- Úgy érted, hogy végleg, mint ahogy Anne Dunken? - kérdez rá a nyilvánvalóra.

\- Nézd, nem tudom mit tudsz róluk, de hozzá jártak ők is közvetítésre. De ez most nem lényeg, hanem inkább az, hogy ismerek valakit, akit elintézheti, hogy ne keveredj gyanúba - súgja neki Gillian, miközben egyre közelebb kerül az ajkuk.

\- Nem, ő mégis csak a gyermekeim anyja.

\- Senki se tudja meg. Patrick - fordítja felé a fejét -, holnap nyiss ki egy vörösbort és ezt a port tedd bele az italába. Ettől elalszik, addig én elintézem neked, hogy minden rendben legyen. Csak annyit kérek, hogy az ajtót hagyd nyitva.

\- Mi most tényleg erről beszélünk?

\- Akit ismerek, tudja mit csinálsz. A gyerekek és te is biztonságban lesztek. Ha benne vagy, akkor holnap kilencig hívj fel és hozz nekem száz ezer dollárt a többit intézem. Megértetted, amit mondtam?

\- Igen, igen, azt hiszem. Szóval gondolkodhatok holnap reggelig?

\- Persze, tudom nem könnyű, de csak lehet nyugtod.

\- Istenem Gillian! - borul újra a karjába a nőnek. - Azt hiszem haza kellene mennem. Azt mondtam a feleségemnek, hogy egy ügyféllel lesz üzleti megbeszélésem. Tudod, akkor könnyű hazudni, ha minél közelebb vagy a valósághoz.

\- Rendben. Taxi, vagy kocsival jöttél?

\- Nem taxival, a nejem összetörte a saját kocsiját így az enyémet használja.

Gillian leint egy taxit, és beülteti Jane-t.

\- Akkor holnap várom a hívásod. - Jane a fejét megbillentve jelez a nőnek, hogy rendben. A kocsi elindul.

\- Fúúú. Elnézést Uram. Itt van harminc dollár csak tegyen ki a következő sarkon.

\- Rendben Uram a maga pénze.

A hold fényétől félhomályos házban Lisbon az üres borospoharát figyelte. A nappalit már többször körbejárta, a kezén lévő tapasz már leázott az izzadságtól, ami az hosszas kéztördelés miatt volt. Egyszer csak kocsi csapódást hallott, mire gyors felszaladt a lépcsőkön, be egyenesen a szobába. Jane egy pár perc múlva csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Teresa? Teresa alszol? - hajol Lisbon felé homlokát megcsókolva?

\- Igen? - tetteti, hogy éppen most ébredt fel.

\- Teresa! Azt hiszem ez nem fog tetszeni, de holnapra megrendeltem a gyilkosságodat - közli miközben veszi le Jane a zakóját és az ingét.

\- Hogy mit csináltál? Jane, biztos csak rosszul hallottam amit az előbb mondtál? - kapcsolja fel az éjjeli lámpát miközben kipattan az ágyból.

\- Nem, jól hallottad. De ne aggódj már van tervem, szóval gyere bújj ide mellém - huppan be az ágyba.

\- Te becsavarodtál!


	6. 6. rész

Másnap reggel nagy a nyüzsgés az irodában, amikor Jane és Lisbon megérkezik. Ismeretlen ügynökök szaladgálnak fel s alá, mikor Lisbon meglátja Wylie-t.

– Hét itt meg mi történt? – kérdezi.

– Ja hogy ez – mutat körbe az ujjaival –, csak az esti dupla rajtaütésre készülnek.

– Dupla? – kapcsolódik be Jane is a beszélgetésbe.

– Ja igen, persze. Reggel kapott egy hívás Dr. Dunken, amit lefüleltem. Találjátok ki, ki volt az? – izgatottan mondja.

– Jó, jó – reagál, mikor látja Lisbon savanyú arckifejezését. – A szenátor. Azt akarja hogy este találkozzanak.

– A konténernél, ugye – szürcsöli a teát Jane.

– Igen, pontosan – csap a levegőbe Wylie.

– Hmm, ha már telefonbeszélgetés, ha megbocsátotok – lép hátrébb Jane, miközben Gillian számát keresi. Teresa csak nézi Patrick-et, mire ő a füléhez veszi a telefont és másik kezével okét mutat. – Á Gillian, átgondoltam, mehet a dolog, hol és mikor találkozzunk?

– Két óra múlva ott ahol tegnap.

– Rendben.

Jane elégedett mosollyal lép vissza Lisbonhoz, aki elrántja fejét és az éppen a liftből kilépő Abbott felé indul el.

– Uram? – szólítja meg.

– Jó reggelt Lisbon ügynök? Á Jane Ön is itt van? Valami fejlemény?

– Uram, pont erről kellene beszélni, de inkább az irodájában – lép egyet Abbott-hoz, aki összehúzza szemöldökét, majd Jane-re veti pillantását.

– Már megint mit csinált? – Jane mutató ujjával magára mutat, majd széjjelnéz, mint aki nem érti a célzást.

– Gyere már! – ráncigálva be Lisbon.

– Halljam, miről van szó? – mondja, miközben elfoglalja helyét az íróasztal mögött

– Azt hiszem tudom ki ölte meg Anne Dunkent – babrál az ajtó melletti könyvespolccal Jane.

– Ez csodás – örül Abbott. – És meg is osztja velem vagy... - Jane nyitja a száját és felemeli jobb kezét, mint aki mondani akar valamit, de Lisbon beelőzi.

– Ahhoz előbb meg kell öletnie – néz Jane-re szúrós tekintettel.

– Mit mondott Lisbon ügynök? – Teresa fejével bólintva meglehetősen mérgesen szavak nélkül erősíti meg az előbbi kijelentését.

– Jane, maga megőrült? – áll fel székéből Abbott.

Jane befejezi a babrálást.

–Nézze, Abbott, én sem így terveztem. Gillian éppen iszogatás közben talált rám, így eljátszottam, hogy spicces vagyok. Beszélgettünk és egyszer csak felajánlotta, megjegyzem még előtte kvázi beismerte, hogy tettestárs volt Anne Dunken meggyilkolásában. Szóval egyik szó követte a másikat – mutogat kezével –, és felajánlotta, hogy Sallyt vagyis hogy Teresát végleg elteszi láb alól – húzza fel vállát és tárja szét kezét.

– Jane, magának elment az esze? Tudja milyen veszélybe sodorta ezzel a családját? – kérdőjelezi meg Abbott, Jane merész tervét.

– Persze hogy tudom Abbott – inti le főnökét. – Már tervem is van. – Abbott nem tud hova lenni.

– Kifelé!

– De még nem is mondtam el a részleteket... - mondja Jane, mire szinte vérben forgó szememmel tessékeli ki őket. – Rendben, megyünk már – húzza fel újra vállát és kezét, de most úgy, mint aki azt sugallja, fegyvertelen.

– Remek! – szólal meg Lisbon. – Így kiakadva még eddig sose láttam a főnököt.

– Majd megnyugszik – válaszol Jane könnyedén, majd odaszalad az éppen a liftből kiszálló Van Pelthez. – Grace! Kellene egy kis segítség.

2 órával később

Jane az étterem előtt várakozik.

– Hallatok?

– Igen, Jane tisztán hallunk – felel Rigsby.

– Jane, megérkezett – figyelmezteti Van Pelt.

– Patrick! – Gillian erősen átöleli Jane-t.

– Még jó, hogy ezt Lisbon nem látja – jegyzi meg Rigsby, miközben képeket készít Jane-ről és Gillianről.

– Itt a pénz, de nem is tudom... – hezitál.

– Patrick – leülteti őt a padra –, nyugalom, este már szabad ember leszel.

– De biztos, hogy hallgatni fog a... Nem kellene nekem is találkoznom vele? – próbálja kideríteni ki lesz a gyilkos.

– Én mindent intézek, te csak keverd bele a borba azt amit tegnap adtam és minden rendben lesz – mire újra átöleli a nő.

Grace-t kirázza a hideg.

– Inkább ölj meg Wayne, minthogy mi is ilyenbe keveredjünk – mondja.

– Szívem, én veled sose tennék ilyet. – Rigsby Grace felé fordul és megcsókolja.

– Ugye tudjátok, hogy hallak titeket? – szól a fülesen keresztül Jane, és ezzel egy időben be is száll az autóba, mikor Grace és Wayne elkezdik köszörülni a torkukat. – Ugyan már, gyerekek, ne csináljatok úgy, mint akik rosszat csináltak.

– Akkor mehetünk vissza? – kérdezi Rigsby.

– Igen, akció teljesítve – mutat az ujjával úgy mint aki dobol.

– Ezt inkább nem – néznek egyszerre hátra mindketten.

– Miért, szerintem menő – válaszol Jane.

Délután egy utolsó eligazítást tart Abbott.

– Üdvözlök Mindenkit! A mai napon egyszerre oldhatunk egy egy gyilkossági ügyet, köszönhetően Jane-nek – mire Jane úgy kalimpál a kezével, mint egy rossz darab után meghajló színész –, valamint leplezhetünk le egy korrupt szenátort illetve számolhatunk fel egy szervkereskedelmet. Az akcióterc a következő. Négy taktikai csoport lesz. Egy közvetlen Cho ügynök irányítása alatt a konténertárolónál egy pedig Dorf és Valden ügynökök parancsnoklata alatt az autópálya kivezető szakaszánál, egyben erősítésként készen, ha szükség van rá. Egy csapat Rigsby ideiglenes FBI tanácsadó irányításával követi Dr. Dunkent. Az én irányításom alatt pedig lesz Lisbon ügynök gyilkossági kísérlete. Szóval ez a mai felállás, még van mit előkészíteni.

– És Uram nekem, mi lesz a feladatom? – kérdezi Wylie.

– Maga és Van Pelt innen felügyelik mind a négy akciócsoportot és a készenlétben álló két csapat tagjait ha kell kivezénylik.

– Értettük – szólalnak fel egyszerre.

– Akkor osszuk fel, kettőt én, kettőt te figyelsz? – jelenti ki, de egyben kérdezi is bizonytalanul Wylie.

– Rendben – foglalja el az egyik asztalt Grace.


	7. 7. rész

A bevetés négy csapata már elfoglalta helyét. Az Alfa csapat Choé, a Delta csapat Dorf és Valden irányítása alatt áll, a Charlie csapat Rigsby-é, míg a Foxtrott Abbott csapata. Teresa a kezét tördeli, leül majd feláll a kanapén. Figyeli, ahogyan a munkatársai érzékelőket tesznek az ablakokra, megfigyelő kamerákat a sarkokba. A telefonját szorongatva a gyerekek fotóit nézegeti azon

– Nem lesz semmi baj – lép Jane, Teresa felé.

– Könnyen beszél, nem téged akarnak megölni – hányja szemére újra eszement tervét. Jane és Lisbon homloka összeér, majd Teresa ajkát bámulva, gyengéden megcsókolja.

– A gyerekek? – ugrik fel szempillantás alatt.

– A gyerekek jól vannak, megérkeztek hozzánk – nyugtatja Abbott.

– Minden kész főnök – lép Abbott elé egy ügynök.

– Rendben. Hölgyeim és Uraim mindenki foglalja el a helyét – néz órájára.

– Jane... - szólítja meg Teresa. Szemében a kétségbeesés eluralkodik és könnyeivel küszködik. – Nem akarlak és a gyerekeket...

– Shhh, erre ne is gondolj – fogja meg Teresa kezét. – Én is itt leszek a vendégszobában.

– Gyűlöllek.

– Nem Teresa, szeretsz – helyesbít Jane.

– Rendben, kezdjük – szól közbe Abbott.

A házat elhagyják az ügynökök, csak Jane és Lisbon maradnak.

– Mindenki készen áll? – kérdezi Abbott. – Alfa?

– Itt minden rendben.

– Delta, Charlie?

– Készen állunk – hangzik egybehangzóan.

Van Pelt és Wylie az irodában figyelik a négy csapatot. Egy gépen négyfelé megosztva látják a kameraképeket, míg egy másik gépen a koordináták szerinti műholdas kapcsolatot figyelik.

– Wayne? – szólítja meg Van Pelt. – Vigyázz magadra.

– Meglesz.

– Azt hiszem a szenátor megérkezett – mondja Wylie.

Cho egy konténer takarásából távcsövével megerősíti.

– Egy fekete Mercedes érkezett. A sofőrnél pisztoly van. A célszemély éppen most szállt ki az autóból. Van mellette egy testőr.

– Célpont tiszta – jelentkezik be az egyik ügynök.

– Várjanak a jelzésemre – válaszol Cho.

Rigsby egy szürke Sedan-t követ két autó távolságából. A harmincegyedik utca sarkán várakozik a kocsi, benne Dr. Dunkennel.

– Úgy látom valakit még várnak – jelenti Cho.

– Várjanak, csak akkor kaphatjuk el, ha kinyitja a konténert – mondja Abbott.

– Igenis Uram.

Grace észreveszi, hogy valaki megállt két házzal Lisbonéké előtt.

– Uram, azt hiszem egy autó közelít – figyelmezteti Wylie Abbottot.

– Igen, én is látom. – Egy kutyával a kezében sétálgat a holdfényes utcán.

– Megerősítem, valaki kiszállt a járműből – szól közbe egy ügynök.

Az ismeretlen személy befordul a Jane családhoz. Körbenéz. Fejét kapucni, kezét kesztyű fedi. Megfogja az ajtógombot, amit lassan jobbra fordít. Egy kattanás hallatszik, és már nyílik is az ajtó. A házban sötétség honol, csak a hold világa miatt vetnek árnyékot a bútorok. Az égett csirke még mindig enyhén érezteti magát. A nappaliban a betolakodó megáll a kanapé mellett, mellyel szemben a falon családi képek vannak. Közelebb lépve a falhoz, egy pár pillanatig figyeli a fotókból áradó boldogságot, majd a lépcső felé veszi az irányt. A bordázott és csavart fakorlátot megérintve lépked egyre feljebb a szőnyeg borította fokokon. Itt is fotómontázsok gazdagítják a ház eszmei értékét. Felérve az ismeretlen balra tekint, majd elindul halkan a jobb oldali szoba felé. A parketta egyszer csak megnyikorgott. Ebből tudja Teresa, hogy már csak lépésnyire van az elkövető szobájuktól.

– A célszemély az ajtónál áll – szól a fülesbe Abbott.

Eközben Dr. Dunken kocsijához odalép egy férfi. Kinyílik a kocsi hátsó ajtaja és beszáll a férfi.

– Elindultak. Közeledünk a tároló felé – jelenti Rigsby.

– Igen látjuk – feleli Grace.

– Épp most ment el mellettünk – szólal meg Dorf ügynök.

Daniel Worth szenátor az óráját nézve idegesen int a testőrének, mikor egy fekete BMW jelenik meg. A fényszórója pontosan a szenátor felé mutat, mire az a szeméhez kap.

– Figyelem, készenlét – mondja Cho.

Egy alacsony köpcös férfi száll ki az autóból, aki egy fekete aktatáskát tartva a kezében közeledik a szenátor felé. Ebben a pillanatban érkezik meg Dr. Dunken is.

– Uram? – kérdezi az egyik ügynök.

– Még várunk – válaszol Cho.

Dr. Dunken kiszáll, majd az időközben felvett utas is. Az utasnak oxigénmaszk van az arcán és egy utazótáska a kezében.

– Akkor mehetünk? – kérdezi a szenátor. Bólintanak.

– Figyelem, mindenki álljon készen – jelentkezik be Cho.

A szenátor int a testőrének, hogy nyissa ki a konténert. Előveszi a kulcsot, kinyitja, majd felkapcsolja a lámpát és egy mozgó műtő tárul az ügynökök szeme elé.

– Indulás! - adja utasításba Cho.

– Kezeket fel! FBI! – rohanják le az ügynökök őket, ahonnan már nincs menekvés.

Az ajtó résznyire nyitva volt. Belépett az ismeretlen a szobába. Egyre közelebb megy az ágyhoz, ahol Lisbon fekszik. Elővesz egy hangtompítós fegyvert, majd még közelebb lép és megemeli a fegyvert, pontosan Lisbon fejéhez.

– Akció indul, mondom akció indul – adja ki az utasítást Abbott.

– Tegye le a fegyvert, itt az FBI! – rontanak be a szobába, majd Abbott felkacsolja a villanyt és az ágyból kiugrik Jane.

– Gillian? – lepődik meg Jane.

– Patrick – dobja el a fegyvert a nő döbbenten. – De, de... – Abbott Jane fejére mutat, vagyis hogy most már leveheti a parókát.

– Te szemét! – üti meg Lisbon. – És maga főnök? Mindvégig tudta?

– Jane sose veszélyeztetné az életét. Gillian Young, letartóztatom Anne Dunken meggyilkolásáért és egy szövetségi nyomozó gyilkossági kísérletéért, továbbá bérgyilkosságért. Jogában áll hallgatni. Minden amit mond felhasználható Ön ellen a bíróságon. Jogában áll ügyvédet fogadni... - kattan kezére a bilincs.

– Gyűlöllek Jane – bújuk hozzá Lisbon.

– Tudom, hogy ez nem igaz. Lisbon rámosolyog és megcsókolja.

Napjainkban

– És a többi már történelem. Mindegyik beismerte tettét, és hosszú évekre rács mögé kerültek – fejezi be Jane.

– Akkor igyunk a csapatra – szólal fel Teresa.

– Egészségünkre!

Nyílik a lift és egyszeriben ismerős fiatalok állítanak be öltönyben és kosztümben.

– Hát ti meg mit kerestek itt? – szólal meg egyszerre Teresa és Grace.

A két tizennyolc éves Bradon és Davon Jane, valamint a húszéves Maddy Rigsby és az úgy színt 18 éves Amelia Cho áll az ajtóban.

– Örülök, hogy pont most érkeztetek. Hölgyeim és Uraim, bemutatom a legújabb FBI különleges csapatát, Brandon és Davon Jane, Maddison Rigsby és Amelia Cho – mutatja be őket Abbott leköszönő igazgató, aki utolsó tetteként vette fel őket, mint különleges egységet.

Erről persze a szülők mit sem tudtak.

– Maddy, de te az MIT-ra mész – döbbenten kérdezi egyben állítja Grace.

– Anya, apa, igen de mellette vállaltam ezt is, hiszen pontosan tudjátok, hogy ott már nekem nem tudnak újat tanítani... - győzködi Maddy szüleit.

– Akkor még sem marad az FBI Jane-ek nélkül – jegyzi meg Patrick Jane.

– Amy és te hogy kerültél ebbe a csapatba?

– Még kérded apa? Én jelentkeztem. Olyan jó akarok lenni mint te.

Majd Caty Jane is belép.

– Csak azt ne mond, hogy téged is felvettek – teszi kezét derekára Teresa.

– Nem és igen – válaszolja Caty.

– Nem itt, hanem a Lightman csoportban fogok dolgozni. Cal Lightman-hez jelentkeztem és úgy tűnik a Jane vezetéknév egyenes belépő volt a csoportba.

– De hisz az egy őrült ember – mondja Jane.

– Nem őrültebb, mint te, Apa. – Jane elgondolkozik fejét félre biccentve, majd átöleli lányát.

– Ebben igazad van.

– Remélem még Alison azért a mi kislányunk marad még egy pár évig – jegyzi meg a hallottak után Lisbon.

– Ha ő is így folytatja a tanulmányait, nem sokáig. Teresa, zseniket neveltünk. Büszke vagyok rád és nagyon szeretlek – fogja meg kezét Jane.

– Azért nem csak az én érdemem...

Együtt koccintanak a gyermekeik sikereire és visszavonulásukra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez lett volna az én kis sorozatzáró részem. Beleillett volna egy ilyen záró epizód? Kíváncsian várom a véleményeket. :)


End file.
